Axel Likes it When
by kellegirl
Summary: COMPLETE! The many faces of Roxas that Axel likes and how no matter what Axel always gets what he wants. The extended version of my DA submission. PWP Akuroku YAOI! Spaghetti warning too, I've disturbed people ch. 10
1. Hesitant

_Me: I hate my muses._

_Cautai: Don't say that!_

_Mims: It's too early to be angry, I'm going to bed._

_Me: It is currently 1:30 in the morning and I am so tired I don't know how I'm awake. Yet here I am, typing up something because Cautai won't shut the hell up._

_Cautai: You don't get to only blame me, you're the one who is listening._

_Me: -glares- I can't sleep because of you! I have bronchitis I need some damn sleep!_

_Mims: Way to go Cautai, not even I kept her up the last time she had bronchitis. She threw a dictionary at my head._

_Me: You're lucky I missed. Okay, so this is the extended version of 'Axel Likes it When' from my DA account. I would have put it up there but I'm really afraid to be banned because I just got a subscription there and don't want to waste that money. I highly recommend looking up the two versions I have on there though, I think they're pretty good. I'm going to be working on finishing this story up as quickly as possible but it's hard to just do straight smut without breaks. I'm posting what I've got so far, which is not that much. I'll try to get it done as quickly as possible, but I can't promise anything._

_Disclaimer:__ To sleepy to claim ownership._

_Warning:__ Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, oh, did I mention yaoi? I'm up at 1 fucking 30 in the morning writing porn. –Shakes head in disbelief-_

_Pairing:__ Axel x Roxas all the way._

_Recommended Listening:__ I was listening to what I like to call my fuck me playlist while writing this. It includes 'Fantasy' by Timbaland featuring Money, 'Black and Silver' by Xandria (I love that song!),' Drown in Me' by Xandria, and 'Send Me an Angel' by Zeromancer. And I was serious when I said I call it my fuck me playlist, that's what it's labeled as on my iPod. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel likes it when Roxas is hesitant.

"Come on Roxy, it's going to be fine," Axel whined.

"I don't know Axel," the blond hung back slightly; "I don't think this is a good idea."

"It doesn't have to be a good idea, it will be fun."

"How is dying Marluxia's hair black fun?"

"It will be funny when we put the pictures up all over the castle," Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged the reluctant blond along behind him.

"Fine," Roxas finally sighed, tugging his hand free and following after the redhead, "But when we get caught I'm blaming you."

"You always do," the redhead sighed, "So hurry up."

(Ten minutes later)

"Run faster Axel!" Roxas yelled as he sprinted down the castle halls, Marluxia on his tail.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" the redhead yelled back.

"I'll kill you two!" the now raven haired assassin yelled after them.

The pair continued to sprint as if their lives depended on it, and in truth that was probably the case. Marluxia was known for his vanity and his hair was his most prized possession. It was the unspoken rule of the Organization that you didn't mess with the pinkette's perfectly coiffed locks. Roxas silently cursed Axel for getting him into this situation, because it really was his fault. The redhead had sworn that Marluxia was drugged, that he couldn't wake up, but he had right in the middle of the dye job.

Turning a corner Roxas and Axel barely dodged around Zexion who had his arms full of books. A little further down the hall Roxas heard the distinct thud of said books hitting the floor accompanied by rather colorful cursing and could only assume that Marluxia hadn't managed to avoid smacking into Zexion. The pair didn't slow down though, they knew that the Graceful Assassin wouldn't be held up for too long and needed the distance. As Roxas was about to take another corner he was grabbed from behind by Axel and yanked into a dark room. Closing the door as quietly as he could, Axel leaned against it to listen for Marluxia's passing. Sure enough, seconds later he heard the former pinkette running past in what he thought was hot pursuit of the pair.

"Well that didn't turn out like I had planned," Axel sighed and turned back to Roxas.

The blond sent him his best death glare. "What are we going to do now?" he demanded, "It's not like we can go out there for a while."

"I can think of something," Axel smirked.

"And what would that be?"

"You," Axel said as he pounced, knocking Roxas to the ground.

"Axel," Roxas whined, "This is a bad idea, what if he hears us?"

"Then you'll just have to be real quiet," Axel said as he kissed his way down Roxas' neck.

"Me?" Roxas breathed, "I'm not the one who was screaming last night."

"Mm," Axel hummed. He was done talking, that much was for sure.

Coming to the junction of Roxas' shoulder and neck, Axel began to suck lightly with the intent of leaving a mark. Roxas whimpered slightly, silently damning the redhead for knowing his weak spot and damning himself for having an overly sensitive neck. Unable to stop himself, Roxas ran his hands down Axel's back, taking in every inch even though he had long ago memorized it. With a soft moan he leaned his head back to give Axel better access, shivering slightly when the redhead nipped at his flesh. He barely noticed when a hand made its way to the zipper of his coat and pulled it down. Roxas shivered at the sudden blast of cold against his skin, but soon that turned to tremors as Axel ran his hands over the blonde's abdomen.

Roxas arched into Axel's touch. The redhead's hands were hot, almost unbearably hot, his inner fire raging just beneath the surface. God how Roxas loved that heat touching him like it was at that exact moment, he almost wanted it to burn him so that he could be marked forever. But Axel would never do that; never mar Roxas' flawless skin. Letting his hands fall farther, Axel hooked a finger into the waistband of Roxas' jeans and gave a slight tug. The blond groaned slightly at the attention and bucked his hips forward. Axel smirked into Roxas' shoulder and gave the article of clothing another playful tug. Immediately Roxas' hands flew to the redhead's coat and started to tear at it in frustration, the zipper didn't seem to want to come down for him. Axel just chuckled and slid it down for the blond.

Roxas let his hands wander over Axel's now exposed stomach, his touch so light that the redhead shuddered slightly at the sensation. When Axel gave his pants another teasing tug Roxas lost any remnant of coherent thought that he still had. With a low growl he yanked the redhead's pants away, the fabric ripping from the sheer force of his actions.

"Hey!" Axel drew back slightly, "I liked those jeans."

"Don't care," Roxas smirked as he grabbed Axel around the neck and forced their lips together.

Shrugging his coat off Axel finally unbuttoned Roxas' jeans and slid them off the blonde's frame. Sliding his hands up Roxas' abdomen, Axel gently slid the smaller teen's coat off his shoulders and started to back him up. Roxas wasn't even aware that he was being moved until his back hit the cold wall of the room. Axel pressed himself closer to the blond, their chests rubbing together and the kiss becoming more desperate. Panting heavily, Axel broke the kiss long enough to see the haze in Roxas' eyes. Reconnecting their lips, Axel brought a hand down the blonde's side to his leg. Pushing Roxas harder against the wall, Axel hooked the blonde's legs around his waist and ground their hips together.

Roxas threw his head back with a gasp, arching against the wall behind him. As Axel thrust their bodies together Roxas moaned loudly. "Hush," Axel panted, "Don't want Marluxia to find us."

"Ah," Roxas panted, "Right."

The blond found three fingers presented to him and quickly took them into his mouth, sucking lightly. Axel moaned at the sensation, Roxas really was good with his mouth and he almost hated that it was his fingers in there instead of something else. But now wasn't the time for that kind of thing. Axel watched as Roxas bobbed his head slightly, his tongue swirling around the digits, eyes trained on Axel's. Sucking in a shaky breath, Axel retracted his fingers and trailed them down Roxas' back and stopped just above the blonde's entrance. Slowly, with eyes still meeting the blonde's, Axel inserted one finger and began to pump slowly. Roxas' head fell back against the wall as he thrust his hips to meet the redhead's movement. A small gasp escaped his lips as another finger was added to his body and the pumping became faster. Axel started to scissor his fingers within the blond while he thrust and twist them. Suddenly Roxas shuddered violently, a hand flying up into his mouth to stifle his cry. Axel just smirked and focused his attention on the same spot as he continued to prepare the teen. Roxas' eyes scrunched shut as his prostate was assaulted over and over again, not even noticing when the third finger was added.

A small whimper escaped past the blonde's fist when the fingers were withdrawn and he sent a glare at Axel. The redhead just smirked and lined himself up, pausing when he remembered he hadn't slicked himself. Roxas immediately sensed his hesitation and thrust his own hips down, impaling himself on the redhead. He cried out again and bit into Axel's shoulder to try to alleviate the sudden pain that accompanied his actions.

"There was a reason I stopped," Axel gasped.

"Mhm," Roxas muttered, still not unclamping his teeth from the redhead.

After a moment Axel was released and Roxas gave a tentative thrust. Gently massaging the small of Roxas' back, Axel thrust his hips forward. The blond in his grip gasped loudly and buried his head in the crook of his neck, thrust back with more force. Had it been any other time Axel would have smirked at that, but at the present moment he was a little too distracted to notice. He was lost in pure sensation, the tight heat that engulfed him pushing all forms of thought out of his mind. Panting heavily Axel continued to thrust, increasing both his force and speed as Roxas began to keen against his skin.

Roxas was slightly better at retaining his thought process at that moment, remembering that Marluxia was probably still looking for them. It took all his concentration to keep himself from screaming out as his prostate was hit over and over again. He nearly lost any semblance of composure when Axel took hold of his length and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Roxas' vision was clouded over with stars as he shuddered violently at the double assault of pleasure. Burying his face even further against Axel's skin, Roxas cried out as he came. As Roxas' muscles clamped down around him Axel let out a soft cry, spilling himself deep within the blond.

The pair clung to each other as they sunk to the ground, panting and dazed. Regaining some sense of their surroundings, Roxas reached over and grabbed their clothes, pulling them over so they could start to get dressed. Just as they managed to tug their jeans on the door flew open, light cascading into what

Roxas finally realized was a broom closet. This realization took a back seat however when he saw that it was Marluxia who had thrown the door open. The assassin still bore his expression of unbridled fury as he glared down at the blond and redhead.

"It was Axel's idea!" Roxas shouted and darted past the older man.


	2. Chuckles in Amusement

_Disclaimer: __If I owned Kingdom Hearts there wouldn't be any clothes._

_Warning:__ PORN!!!! Without any real plot or point other than I like it._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel likes it when Roxas chuckles in amusement.

"And I was like, oh hell no, and Demyx was like, oh hell yes," Axel finished his story.

Roxas just stared at the redhead wondering how that was supposed to be funny."Oh," he finally said, "Okay."

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx came running into the room screaming his battle cry.

Axel was immediately drenched by the mullet haired musician's attack.He was about to launch a counter attack that involved shoving Demyx's head in a toilet bowl and seeing how much he liked water then when Axel heard something that made him stop dead.Turning around he saw Roxas chuckling softly.Slowly the smaller Nobody stood and walked past Axel, still laughing under his breath."Serves you right," he muttered as he passed the redhead.

Axel wasn't about to leave it at that. Grabbing the passing blond he crushed their bodies together and rubbed his face in spiky hair. "Ug!" Roxas pulled away, "You got me all wet."

"Guess you'll just have to change then," Axel smirked down at the blond nobody.

"Pervert."

"You love it."

Roxas just snorted, "Yeah, I do."

(A little later)

"Come on Rox," Axel whined, "Let me out."

"No, you're staying in the bathroom until I'm changed."

Axel wasn't one to simply miss a good, naked, Roxas show, so instead of being a good little pyro and waiting in the bathroom for the blond to change, he simply opened a dark portal and stepped out right behind the younger nobody. "I don't want to wait in the bathroom," he purred into the blonde's ear.

"What?!" Roxas spun around to face the redhead, forgetting that he was completely devoid of clothing at the moment.

Immediately Axel pushed the blond up against the locked bathroom door, silencing any protests with his lips. Roxas struggled for only a moment before relaxing into the kiss. Axel began to grind his hips into the blonde's, eliciting a small moan in response. Releasing the blonde's hands, Axel started to explore Roxas' exposed flesh.

Roxas shivered under the redhead's assault. He actually started to smirk into the kiss. He bet Axel hadn't thought that he had planned this whole thing out; the redhead probably thought he was real smart for catching the blond off guard. Roxas would never let Axel know it, but he had paid Demyx to douse the fire wielder just so he would end up in this situation. (_I'm making Rox into the pervert!)_

Running his hands along the redhead's form, Roxas slowly unzipped Axel's coat and slid it off his shoulders. The redhead shivered slightly and nipped at the blonde's lip in response. Letting his hand fumble into his own pocket, Axel pulled out a small bottle and flipped it open. Axel was always prepared, or at the very least hopeful. Letting his pants be unbuttoned and yanked away, Axel applied the clear gel to his fingers before flipping the blond around.

Roxas gasped as his stomach hit the wood of the door that had previously been behind him. He started to glance over his shoulder when he felt Axel's lips connect with his neck and he couldn't hold back a moan. His hips were tugged back a bit and he felt his cheeks being parted slightly. The blond moaned again as he felt a finger circling his entrance. Another hand made its way around his hips to take hold of his length, slowly pumping as the finger pressed its way in. Roxas gasped as the finger twisted within him, shuddering slightly at the sensation. A second finger was added and seconds later Roxas cried out as his vision became temporarily clouded over. Axel shivered at the sound that escaped Roxas and hurriedly added the third finger, only just barely controlling himself.

Finally he could no longer stand it and withdrew his fingers, earning a disappointed groan from Roxas. Smirking slightly, Axel spread the lube over his own length and lined himself up. Pulling the blonde's hips further back, the redhead thrust forward, burying himself in one movement. Roxas cried out at the action, pain evident in his voice. Axel stilled himself and stroked Roxas' hip in hopes of comforting any discomfort he was experiencing. He was overcome by the urge to simply thrust into the tight heat that was encasing his member at the moment, but knew that Roxas wasn't ready for that yet. Panting he laid his head onto the blonde's back and waited. After what seemed like an eternity Roxas pushed back at him and he began to tentatively thrust his hips into the blond.

Roxas let loose a string of moans as soon as Axel started to thrust into him, but screamed when his prostate was hit. His back arched violently and his vision disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light. Bracing himself to the door with his hands, Roxas thrust his hips back to meet the redhead's movements. Axel groaned softly and thrust harder into the tight heat. Taking one hand from the blonde's hip, Axel reached around to grip Roxas' length and began to pump it in time to his thrusts. Roxas arched even further and Axel had only a moment to gaze in wonder at the blonde's flexibility before Roxas' muscles clamped down on him in orgasm. The redhead was thrown over the edge, his vision disappearing and waves of pleasure running through his body.

The pair collapsed onto the floor, panting heavily. Roxas felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace and turned to nuzzle into Axel's chest. Axel just smiled faintly, he'd have to pay Demyx to douse him more often.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I'm sorry that I only have the first two chapters up right now, I'll try to get the rest up in the next few days. I'm actually on springbreak right now so I have a ton of time to work on my stuff. I'm starting to work on the next chapter right now, hopefully it will done tonight so it can get up. This also isn't Betaed because I'm seriously behind schedule and want to get it out._

_Mims: Work!_

_Cautai: I have an idea for the next chapter!_

_Me: I'm never going to get any sleep._


	3. Doubtful

_Me: I'm going to hell; my dad is sitting right next to me as I type this out._

_Mims: Yep, you're going to hell, but it has nothing to do with writing porn while your dad is in the room._

_Cautai: I think it has something to do with the whole writing porn for fun thing._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own shit!_

_Warning:__ Not porn, oddly enough. Remember the summary, Axel gets what he wants, that doesn't mean sex…alright, I couldn't come up with a sex scene for this one, but it is amusing and mentions molestation._

_Pairing:__ No real explicit pairings, but mention of Axel x Roxas, Zexion x Demyx, Marluxia x Vexen, and Marluxia x Demyx._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel likes it when Roxas looks doubtful.

"So all we have to do is sneak into Vexen's lab while he's 'talking' with Marluxia and take the potion," Axel nodded at his fool proof plan.  
Roxas just stared at the redhead, one eyebrow raised slightly in a way that was just so adorable."I don't think that will work," he said slowly.  
"And why not?"  
"You forgot about a very important factor."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Zexion doesn't 'talk' to Marluxia."  
"Hm," Axel said thoughtfully, "Well damn, that throws a wrench in the plan.Maybe we can get him to 'talk' to Demyx for a while."

"You're an idiot, you realize that right?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I am not an idiot," Axel waved his hand as if to dismiss what Roxas had said; "It's a brilliant plan."

"I don't know," Roxas frowned slightly and turned to face the wall.

Axel could see the blonde's resolve crumbling before his eyes; they were going to the lab. "Oh come on Roxy," Axel said as he slung an arm around the blonde's neck.

"Don't call me Roxy," he muttered.

"Fine," Axel sighed, "I won't call you Roxy, but you have to come with me to the lab in order for me to do that."

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Great, now we have to be real quiet," Axel said as he pulled the blonde along with him, "I think it should be easy enough to get Demyx down to 'talk' with Zexy."

"Will you stop saying 'talk', we both know what you mean."

"Fine, fine, we'll get Demyx to molest Zexy and tell Marluxia that Vexen's not wearing any underwear today," Axel said as he made his way down the hall.

"We still have to find Demyx and Marluxia," Roxas pointed out.

"Oh, I know where they are," Axel smirked slightly, "They're both in the kitchen that never was."

"Axel," Roxas sighed, "Stop it with the rooms that never were. It's not funny."

"Yes it is, Demyx laughed so hard he peed when I said that Larxene's bedroom was the chamber of sex that will never be."

"That's because Larxene lives in a castle full of gay men and Namine, who wouldn't touch her even if it was to save her life," Roxas pointed out, "I don't think he got the joke that you were trying to make."

"He still wet himself," Axel glared down at the blond.

"How could you tell? He is always wet."

"Shut up," Axel snapped and turned his face away with a huff.

Roxas smirked at the redhead's back before remembering that he was about to be dragged to his death. Marluxia didn't have what most people referred to as boundaries, or at least he chose to blatantly ignore them. The last time he had actually tried to talk to Marluxia he had ended up getting groped on the floor until Axel came storming into the room yelling about how the pinkette wasn't allowed to touch his property. Needless to say, Axel slept alone for several weeks after that and Marluxia hadn't stopped groping random Organization members every chance he got. The only person who was safe from Marly's grope attacks was Larxene, and that was only because she was female and would kill Marluxia in the most painful way she could think of if he did. But it was mostly the female thing, as previously stated the entire Organization is gay. The next thing Roxas knew he was being dragged into the kitchen to find Marluxia doing exactly what was expected of him, molesting Demyx with whipped cream.

"Whoa!" Axel threw his hands up to cover his eyes, "Put that away!"

"We're not even naked," Marluxia snapped.

"And it tastes good," Demyx chirped.

"What happened to you and Zexion?" Roxas asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Zexy doesn't like me anymore," Demyx pouted.

"Sure he does," Axel said from behind is hands.

"No he doesn't," Demyx took the can of whipped cream from Marluxia and began to shake it, "He told me I was an annoying brat and that I was disturbing his research."

"He was just testing you," Axel finally brought his hands down to look at the now PG scene, "He told me so. If you go to him now he'll be really happy to see you."

"Really?!" Demyx squeaked.

"Really," Axel nodded.

Demyx was gone in a flash, the can of whipped cream clattering on the floor. "Well that was a waste of time," Marluxia huffed before turning to look at Roxas, a smirk spreading across his face, "Or maybe it wasn't."

"Vexen isn't wearing any underwear today," Roxas said, backing away from the approaching pinkette.

"And how would you know that?" Marluxia didn't falter in his approach.

"Mine," Axel snapped and stepped in between Roxas and Marluxia, "Don't touch."

"Fine," the pinkette sighed, "But that doesn't answer my question of how you know Vexen isn't wearing any underwear today."

"I stole all his underwear and told him it was laundry day," Roxas said from behind Axel, "And you don't own me Axel."

"I know Roxy-kins," Axel cooed as he turned around to pinch the blonde's cheek.

"Don't touch me," Roxas hissed, pure poison in his voice.

"Okay," Axel squeaked, none too keen on the idea of death by key blade.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to work this out," Marluxia strode past the pair, patting Axel on the shoulder and Roxas on the ass as he passed, "I have my own blond to go find."

"Roxas," Axel said softly, "I was just saying that to make Marluxia think everything was normal."

"I know," Roxas smiled up at the redhead, "So was I, I kind of like Roxy-kins to be perfectly honest."

"So I can call you that all the time?"

"No."

"Fine," Axel sighed, "Let's go see my plan in action. Nice bit about the laundry day thing."

"I actually did that," Roxas blushed slightly, "Zexion paid me to."

"Why would Zexion do that?"

"Something about Vexen needing to loosen up and stop being such a huge prick," Roxas shrugged slightly.

Axel just snorted in response as they made their way to the lab/dungeon. They didn't meet up with anyone else on their way, but they certainly heard someone when they arrived. "God damn it Marluxia!" a voice was screaming, "Get your hand out of my pants!"

"But it fits so nicely," came Marluxia's reply.

"GAH!" Vexen yelled.

Axel and Roxas exchanged glances that said quite clearly that they didn't want to know and both adapted a crouching position as they made their way into the actual lab. When Axel caught sight of pink hair and pushed Roxas down further, using the blonde's head as leverage. The redhead chose to ignore the glare that was directed at him, instead heading deeper into the lab.

"Demyx," came Zexion's very annoyed voice, "For the last time, stop playing with my hair."

"But Zexy," Demyx started.

"Don't call me Zexy."

"But it suits you, anyway, your hair is fun to play with it's so soft, just like your skin."

"Hey! Don't lick me you little freak!"

Roxas froze when he heard that, staring incredulously in the direction the voices had come from. Axel just shook his head and continued on his way. The redhead came to a large set of shelves and stood to look at the various bottles lining it. He quickly located the bottle he wanted and pocketed it. Turning he saw Roxas peeking around a corner to watch whatever it was that Demyx was doing to Zexion, a stunned expression on his face, though that quickly changed to horror and the blond backed away slowly.

"Come on," Axel hissed, "I got it."

The blond just nodded, looking slightly traumatized. They managed to get out of the lab without any incident and ran through the halls back to Axel's room. "Alright," Roxas said as soon as Axel had locked the door, "What's so special about that potion?"

"Well," Axel said sliding over to Roxas' side, "It has an interesting effect on Nobodies."

"And what might that be?"

"This!" Axel grabbed Roxas and poured the potion into his mouth, pinching the blonde's nose to force him to swallow.

When there was nothing left in his mouth Roxas was released. "WHAT THE HELL AXEL?!" the blond yelled.

"How do you feel Roxy?" Axel purred.

"Like I'm going to kill a redhead," Roxas hissed.

"Wait, what? No that's not how you're supposed to feel," Axel looked down at the bottle in confusion.

"Well Axel, when someone forces you to drink a mystery potion you tend to get pissed," Roxas started to advance on the redhead, "So now I'm going to…" Roxas trailed off, one hand going to his forehead, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"How are you feeling now?" Axel asked cautiously.

"I'm kind of dizzy," Roxas said. Suddenly his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell face first on the carpet.

"Roxas!" Axel leapt to his side.

"Ugh," Roxas moaned, rolling back over.

"Um Roxas," Axel said slowly.

"Yeah," Roxas croaked, his voice several octaves higher.

"That potion must have been mislabeled, because it turned you into a girl."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I blame Cautai for lack of sex._

_Cautai: Really? Because I blame the fact that you're typing this right next to your father for the lack of sex._

_Me: Maybe, it is kind of awkward, but I'm also writing a chapter of 'Tales of Insomnia' simultaneously, so I can write lemons while my parents are in the room. _

_Mims: I have never been more proud in my entire life!_


	4. Content

_Me: So very tired, but must get this up._

_Mims: So don't care._

_Cautai: Have some caffeine, that always wakes you up pretty good._

_Disclaimer:__ I own the right to breathe, live, vote, and throw heavy objects at nuns, but not Kingdom Hearts._

_Warning:__ Direct repeat of DA submission._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel likes it when Roxas is content.

There were never any moments better than this for Axel.Moments when he and Roxas could just lay in bed and let the day pass them by.Axel studied the blonde's face as he lazily played with Roxas' spiky locks.Roxas looked as if he were at complete peace, like nothing touched him.Axel rarely got to see that face and couldn't help but to cherish it.Usually the blond teen was deep in thought or seemed almost troubled, so Axel made sure to remember these moments in case they never recurred.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I know this is incredibly short and is the exact same thing as on my DA submission, but I honestly couldn't come up with anything romantic enough to satisfy my personal tastes. I wrote this chapter like five times and hated it all with such a passion that I just started over. I think that what I have is just such a nice moment that in order to add to it I would have to come up with something truly romantic and my muses are not exactly versed in that endeavor. I'm just not a romantic person. If you want to try to make this chapter into something more feel free, just send me a PM when you do so I can read it and give you a review._


	5. Scared

_Me: Oh my god! I got a link to the best video ever on YouTube! I put the link on my DA journal and everyone should go check it out. It kicks 'Axel Wants Roxas to be his Girlfriend's ass! And I love that AMV, this one is way better! I have literally watched it a good 20 times in the hour that I got the link from someone else. And it just keeps getting better. It's called Mad Lucky star OP (plus sign) KH2. I put plus sign because FFN is stupid and won't let me put an actual plus sign in for some reason._

_Cautai: Make out scene!_

_Me: -stares- What did I say about the sugar Cautai?_

_Cautai: It makes it hard for you to like me?_

_Me: Exactly._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own this, D-O-N-'-T, got it memorized? –Is shot-_

_Warning:__ What started as a make out scene turned into ruining a perfectly good couch, oh, and my little sister is literally within arm's reach. I could reach out and touch her while writing porn._

_Pairing:__ Axel, Roxas, and a couch…yeah…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Axel likes it when Roxas is scared.

Roxas let loose a high pitched squeal and dove into Axel's arms, shielding his eyes with the redhead's chest.��Axel had to suppress a chuckle at that tried to burst forth at that.��"Come on Roxy," the redhead said, "It's just a movie."

"Why do we have to watch zombie movies every weekend?" the blond asked against the fabric of Axel's coat.

"Cause I like em," the redhead responded.��He wouldn't tell the blond that the real reason he liked monster movies so much was because he got this reaction.��It wasn't everyday that the key blade bearer would dive willingly into his arms after all.��Careful not to raise the teen's suspicions, Axel wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Roxas raised his head to yell at the redhead, but the image of yet another zombie being decapitated drove him back into the embrace.��He became suddenly aware that there were hands wandering down his back, suspicious hands.��"Axel?" he asked, still not raising his head.

"Hm?" the redhead hummed, his hands continuing in their decent.

"What are you doing?"

"Molesting you."

"Oh," Roxas said, "Just making sure."

That was not the reaction that Axel had been expecting, he was expecting something along the lines of, 'get off me you pervert', not, 'go on and molest me.'��Who was Axel to give up this perfect opportunity though?��Slowly he lifted the blonde's shirt over his head and tilted his head up.��Leaning down Axel captured those perfect pink lips in a not so chaste kiss.��Roxas responded immediately, opening his mouth to allow the redhead entrance. The blond couldn't hold back a moan when Axel thrust his tongue into his awaiting mouth, the taste of chocolate and chili peppers overwhelming his senses.

A few minutes later the blond had completely forgotten about the movie playing in the background, all he cared about was the feeling of Axel sucking on his neck, of the redhead marking him.��He groaned in protest when Axel moved away, but was quickly silenced when the redhead reconnected their lips.��He had no idea where his shirt had gone, but he didn't really care.

"Oh my god!" a voice screamed.��Both males looked up surprised, there stood a horrified looking Larxene, knives in hand.��"They're ruining another couch!"

"We're not ruining another couch," Axel sighed.

"Not yet anyway," Roxas added. Axel looked down in slight disbelief.

"Whatever," Larxene huffed, "You're replacing that once you're done."

The two males watched as the electricity happy Nobody sent them an evil glare and exited the room. "Well," Axel purred as he looked back down at Roxas, "Where were we?"

"We were just getting to the part where you take off your shirt," Roxas said, his eyes regaining their haze of pleasure.

"Oh right," Axel sent the blond his sexiest smile, "How could I forget?"

Hands made their way to the redhead's shirt and Axel assisted Roxas in yanking it over his head. As soon as the garment was tossed aside Axel crushed their lips together with bruising force. Roxas let loose a moan and started to trail his hands along the redhead's now bare back. He couldn't help but to smirk into the kiss when Axel shivered at the contact, something that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. Axel broke the kiss and started to trail them along the blonde's jaw line and down his neck. Roxas gasped slightly when the redhead started to nip at his flesh, his back arching to push their bodies together. The blondes' hands went to grip Axel's shoulders in an attempt to gain some sort of connection with reality. It was Axel's turn to smirk at that, but Roxas was far too gone to notice or care.

The redhead continued his downward path, his lips leaving a fiery trail along Roxas' skin. When he reached the blonde's chest he started to bite again, leaving marks with each one. Roxas let loose another string of moans, his back arching violently with each move the redhead made. He cried out slightly when Axel took his nipple in his mouth. Axel brought his hand up to grip the other pert bud, causing Roxas to cry out in earnest. 

The way the blond arched combined with the noises that he was making was sending Axel into a frenzy and suddenly the little clothing that they had on was too much. In one swift motion Axel had yanked Roxas' pants and boxers away. The blond let out a startled squeak and glanced at his tattered jeans. Slowly he brought his gaze back to Axel and saw his eyes were darkened with lust that wasn't going to take no for an answer even if Roxas had wanted to say it. The blond just smiled slightly, his hands moving down the redhead's body. Hooking a finger in the waistline of Axel's jeans, Roxas' eyes flickered between his hand and Axel's emerald eyes.

The redhead smirked and brought his own hand down to meet Roxas', helping him pull the garment away. Axel's world spun and he found himself on his back, Roxas staring down at him, a glint in his eyes. The blond smiled, eyes locked on the redhead, and slowly began to lower himself down Axel's body. Axel just watched the blond, transfixed by the sight. Roxas came level to Axel's length, his smirk widening at the dazed look on Axel's face. In one swift motion Roxas took the redhead's entire length into his mouth while simultaneously pinning Axel's hips to the couch.

Axel cried out as he was enveloped in the wet heat of Roxas' mouth. He tried to thrust up farther into the hot cavern, but found himself impaired by the blonde's hands on his hips. Roxas chuckled slightly, sending vibrations along Axel's length and shivers through the redhead's body. Bobbing his head, Roxas took a little more of the redhead's shaft into his mouth each time. The blond forced his throat to relax and let Axel slip even further in. The redhead arched violently as Roxas deep throated him.

Suddenly Axel let loose a growl and tugged Roxas up by his hair. The blond looked at the fire wielder curiously, but any questions he was about to ask died in his throat at the sight of Axel's emerald eyes. The older Nobody flipped their positions so that Roxas was once again lying on his back. Grabbing the blonde's legs and throwing them over his shoulder, Axel lined himself up with Roxas' entrance and thrust in.

Roxas cried out in pain, shuddering violently as tears leaked from his clenched eyes. "I'm sorry baby," Axel murmured, brushing away the tears with a finger.

"I'm fine," Roxas choked out, "Just…just give me a second."

Axel just nodded and laid his head against Roxas' chest; waiting for the blonde's breathing to even out. It took all his will power to stop himself from simply slamming into the body beneath him, but the thought of hurting Roxas further caused where his heart should be to ache. After what seemed like an eternity Roxas gave a tentative thrust and Axel let out a long breath. Slowly, as to not hurt the blond, Axel withdrew so that only the head of his erection remained within Roxas before thrusting back in. Immediately Roxas arched up off the couch, crying out again, though no longer from pain.

Roxas' vision was overcome by a brilliant white light, pleasure flooding his senses. Reaching up, Roxas tangled his fingers in the redhead's spiky hair, unconsciously tugging it every time Axel hit his prostate. Eagerly he met the older Nobody's thrusts, crying out with every move the other made. The blonde's back arched even further when Axel reached between their bodies to take hold of Roxas' neglected length.

"Axel," Roxas panted, "I'm…I'm gonna…"

"Come on Rox," Axel grunted in reply, "Come for me."

The redhead's breath against his skin threw Roxas over the edge and he spilled himself over his and Axel's stomachs, a hoarse cry emitting from his lips as he came. As orgasm washed over the blond he clenched around Axel's length, sending him over the edge as well. The pair collapsed against the couch in a tangle of limbs. Slowly their breath evened out and Axel extracted himself from the blond beneath him.

Looking down at the couch Axel chuckled slightly. "I think we did ruin another couch," he said softly.

"Meh," Roxas shrugged, "We'll just replace it and keep this one in my room."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

_Mims: Axel tastes like chocolate and chili peppers?_

_Me: What, it tastes really good._

_Cautai: How would you know?_

_Me: I like trying new things and they had a chocolate bar at Target the other day (I know, not the most exotic of stores) that had chili peppers in it and I thought, 'Hmm that could be interesting'. So I tried it and it _was _so freaking good!_

_Mims: -shakes head-_

_Me: -ignores Mims- So review people, you got 5 chapters in 2 days; I'm working my ass off for you!_

_Mims: She really is, she's lost like 70 pounds in less than a year._

_Me: That's stress and the whole eating disorder thing, but that's under control now._


	6. Cries

_Me: So I danced around this one for a long time, but always felt really bad about turning it into_ _a lemon. I just feel like I'm taking advantage of Roxas when he's in an emotionally vulnerable state. So I gave up on my attempts and am just putting up the original. Feel free to take it and write it on your own, just let me know so I can read it and review it._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Axel likes it when Roxas cries.

He held the shaking form close, his hand rubbing circles over the shaking back."It's okay Roxy," Axel whispered softly, "It's okay."  
The blond continued to sob and clutched at the redhead, his grip tightening slightly.Axel just smiled down at the seemingly frail form as he continued to whisper comforting words in his ears.It wasn't everyday that Roxas would break down and let the redhead hold him like this.Axel didn't even care that his shirt was soaking through, just as long as he got to hold the blond whenhe was needed.Finally the sobs relented, the shaking stopped, and Roxas looked up into Axel's face.A small smile graced his features before he laid his head back against Axel's chest.


	7. Sleepy

_Me: My dad is right over there. –Points to dad less than 5 feet away-_

_Mims: I've never been so happy!_

_Cautai: You're both depraved lunatics, you realize that right?_

_Me: Yeah, but it's really funny to write porn with your parents in the room. I realized that I never said where this was inspired from. Nijuuni had this picture on DA, but now it's no longer up, which made me sad, but she inspired it._

_Disclaimer: __ When people tell me to do the math I'm like, "You do the math, I got like a C in trigonometry." What does this have to do with ownership? About as much as I officially have to do with Kingdom Hearts. Which is nothing._

_Warning:__ Yaoi, it makes your mouth feel good. Yaoi, it gives you rock hard wood. Yaoi, you like your yaoi, because it's penis and penis and ass. (If you know where that is from I will love you forever!) And if you don't like yaoi, how the hell are you still reading this?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel likes it when Roxas is sleepy.

It was the perfect opportunity and who was Axel to let it pass by? Roxas walked down the hall, his eyes half closed and groggy. He stumbled slightly as he made his way to the kitchen, fully intent on a late night snack. He hadn't eaten dinner because it was fondue and whenever they had that Axel got unbearably horny. The last time he had made an appearance on fondue night had started with sexual puns from Axel about sticking his meat in Roxas' sauce and ended with sex in a broom closet. Roxas hadn't been able to walk for three days after that. So he avoided dinner on fondue nights and had late night meals when no one else was up. Unfortunately he had fallen asleep before he had eaten that night and woken up starving. So he trudged down the hall, not knowing a horny redhead was following him. That was until he was suddenly tackled from behind.

"Gah!" Roxas yelled as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Sex now," Axel said biting at Roxas' neck. Ignoring the blondes' protests, Axel ripped away Roxas' night shirt and pants. Trailing searing kisses down the blonde's now exposed chest the redhead took a nipple into his mouth, biting it slightly and eliciting a moan. Encouraged by Roxas' reaction, Axel grabbed the front of the blonde's boxers, teasing him until he was hard.

"Axel," Roxas said shakily.

"That's right," Axel purred against the blonde's skin causing him to shiver, "Say my name."

"God," Roxas moaned letting his head fall back, "Axel I better be able to walk after this."

"I make no promises."

Roxas gasped as he was spun around, his stomach smacking into the cold stone of the floor. He tried to push up, but Axel laid himself over the blonde's back, effectively immobilizing him. Roxas had only a moment to wonder where the redhead's shirt had gone before searing hot kisses were placed on the back of his neck. Gasping softly, he arched up into the burning touch. As soon as he moved, Roxas felt his hips being pulled up off the floor. A hand snaked its way around his waist to grip his length, causing a moan to erupt from his lips. His involuntary moan was met by a deep chuckle and with a scowl Roxas thrust his hips back, smacking Axel's arousal with a little more force than the redhead would have liked.

"Bad boy," the redhead gasped when he had his breath back, "I'm going to have to punish you."

Without another word Axel yanked Roxas' hips back towards him and the blond felt the fire wielder lining himself up. "Axel," Roxas tried to turn as he spoke, "I need pre-ahhh!"

The redhead had slammed into Roxas' body and all the blond could do was shudder in pain at the sudden intrusion. Axel seemed to regret his action almost immediately as he started making calming noises and stroking Roxas' hip soothingly. As soon as Roxas regained the ability to form a coherent thought he growled in irritation and clenched his muscles around Axel's length in retaliation, which when he actually thought about it probably wasn't the best form of revenge. Axel moaned loudly and leaned against Roxas' back, shivering slightly. Roxas just sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the redhead to find that his eyes were shut tight in order to maintain some self control.

"Move damn it!" Roxas snarled, not in the mood to be nice.

"Fine, don't have to be so pushy," Axel sighed.

"Says the one who just jumped me," Roxas shot back, but his point was kind of lost when he moaned loudly as Axel pulled out and thrust back forcefully.

"Never knew you liked it so rough," Axel purred into Roxas' ear, "I should just do this all the time."

"And I should just stab you with my key blade, but I don't and you wo-oh god, right there."

Axel chuckled softly and thrust into the same spot more forcefully, making Roxas keen loudly. The redhead smirked slightly; the whole castle had to have heard that. Shifting so that he had better leverage, Axel began to thrust harder and faster into the lithe body in front of him. It was amazing how tight Roxas still was, as if it was still his first time rather than his…well Axel had lost count. Both were shining with sweat and panting heavily. Axel closed his eyes more forcefully and tried to keep hold of his mind. Reaching back around the blonde's waist once again, Axel took hold of Roxas' neglected length and began pumping in time to his thrusts. The blond cried out and bucked against him uncontrollably. Axel grunted slightly in response.

Axel's entire focus seemed to go down to the feeling of being encased within the blond. The tight heat that gripped him so strongly that it seemed to steal his breath. The way Roxas would shudder, his muscles unconsciously tightening around the redhead's length every time his prostate was hit. The sounds that were flowing almost nonstop from his lips. All of it overwhelmed the redhead with pure 

sensation. He was so close, he could feel it. The heat that pooled almost painfully in his stomach had him almost ready to burst. Roxas seemed to be in little better condition, the way that he was withering in Axel's grip. When the blond suddenly screamed, his muscles clenching down so tightly, Axel lost any self control he still had. With one more thrust the redhead came, the blonde's name slipping from his lips.

The pair collapsed onto the floor in a tangle of limbs, panting heavily. After a moment Axel regained enough sense to withdraw from Roxas' body. The blond grunted slightly at the redhead's action, but otherwise showed no sign that he was even aware of his surroundings. Axel gently took the still limp form into his arms, holding him tightly. After another minute Roxas seemed to come back to himself and sat up, wincing slightly as he did so.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas said softly.

"Hm?" the redhead hummed.

"Can you help me back to my room; I don't think I'll be able to make it too well."

"Oh, yeah," Axel blushed slightly as he helped the blond to his feet, "Sorry about that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I am sooooo sorry that this took so long to come out and is so short. I had quite a few unforeseen events pop up on me that kind of interfered with my writing. My laptop got a virus and killed all the work I had done for this story as well as everything else I had for all my other stuff. My dog has cancer and just had surgery so I had to take care of her. My grandma is in the hospital again, so that didn't help my creativity much. My mom read my stuff; you can imagine how mortifying that was and every time I sat down to write after that I got these looks that killed any attempt at writing porn. I had to rewrite my Easter story as well. I think it turned out pretty well considering that I stopped right before the sex, even though I originally planned on having it in there. Apparently I suck at writing threesomes at the moment; it was so bad it could kill small animals. Plus on top of all that crap I still had to finish up some homework._

_Mims: So spring break sucked for you._

_Me: Thoroughly. It would make me feel so much better if people reviewed for me, I could use the pick me up at the moment. Also, I don't know when the next update for any of my stuff will be. Like I said, my grandma is in the hospital again and that makes three times in less than five months. I'm really stressed because of that and my creativity level has significantly plummeted as a result. I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm just too worried right now to concentrate on anything other than schoolwork and health updates I get from my family._


	8. Smiles and is Goddamn Happy

_Me: I am drunk._

_Cautai: Yes, yes you are._

_Me: -giggles insanely-_

_Mims: Just write something._

_Me: Okay! But a word to the wise for the readers, I am drunk! Let's see what I write while under the influence!_

_Disclaimer:__ I relinquish any rights for this that I have, oh look at that; I have exactly the same number of rights that I started with._

_Warning:__ I wrote porn while drunk, this can't be good. Axel has some fun with two blondes, TWO! That's right, threesome time._

_Do not flame me because this contains yaoi!__ If you are going to flame me do it based on my technical skills or the actual story, not the subject matter. I put this up because I got a lovely little email from someone telling me I was going to hell because I write about sin. That's right, someone actually took the time to get my email address and send me a message just to tell me I am, "writing about the devil's ideology". What the hell?! Don't worry, I sent them a nice response clearly stating my personally opinion on the matter and how intolerance is worse than anything else. Remember, I accept flames, but only if they have a valid point. Don't just be an asshole, I will file abuse._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel likes it when Roxas smiles and is god damn happy.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed launching himself at the redhead.

"What the hell?!" Axel yelped as he was knocked backwards onto the ground.

"You'll never guess what happened, come on guess, guess, guess!" Roxas said unbelievably fast.

"I don't know," Axel couldn't take his eyes away from the wide grin on Roxas' face.

"Demyx gave me sugar!"

Thank you Demyx, Axel thought happily. There were a few things about Roxas that were a given when he was full of sugar. One was that he got very hands on. The second was that he could be convinced to do anything. The third was that he didn't care when Axel took advantage of those facts.

"Hey Rox," Axel said casually.

"Yeah?!" Roxas was practically bouncing.

"I have a fun idea."

"Ooooh!" Roxas stared up at the redhead with wide eyes. Axel always had the best ideas, they were so fun, even when someone got hurt. Though Roxas was fairly good at diverting the blame so that it was Axel who got hurt. "What is it?" the blond asked.

"Let's go streaking!" Axel grabbed Roxas' hands and started bouncing up and down, knowing full well that if he acted excited then Roxas would automatically agree.

"Okay!" Before the redhead could even blink Roxas was off, running away down the hall. Axel watched with his mouth slightly agape as the blond started to shed clothing. Roxas turned a corner and his coat was thrown into the air behind him. That was enough to snap Axel out of his stunned stupor and the redhead took off after the younger teen, his own clothes left for some other member of the organization to find.

Twenty minutes later the pair were nearly running for their lives, though from Roxas' hysterical laughing no one would ever know. Axel understood the situation though. He hadn't actually thought the blond would take him seriously when he had suggested that they run through Xemnas' office. Nor had he thought that Saix would be there…naked…with Xemnas…The image was forever burned into the redhead's mind and he was fairly certain that he was going to have nightmares about it for weeks. He was going to blame Roxas for that one and make the blond share beds with him…for comfort…Axel decided that it wasn't such a bad thing to have witnessed after all. Still, he had to get Roxas to shut up or they were never going to lose the infuriated Saix that was on their tail. The man had unbelievable hearing, but he didn't have Zexion's nose. If they could get out of earshot then they could lose him. If Roxas would be quiet that was. After his desperate pleas for silence did nothing to quiet the fleeing blond, Axel just tackled him, pushing them both through a dark portal as he did so.

The next night Axel decided it was time to guilt Roxas into letting him spend the night. When he arrived at the blonde's room he realized that it would be extremely easy to do. Opening Roxas' door, Axel was greeted to the sight of the blond and Demyx sprawled on the floor eating sugar packets and watching 'Kung Pow: Enter the Fist' (_it's a good movie damn it!_) in just their t-shirts and boxers. Grinning widely, the redhead plopped down in between the two blondes and grabbed some sugar for himself. By the time the movie had finished Axel had a nice little buzz going, but the two blondes were wired.

"I have an awesome idea!" Demyx suddenly announced.

"What?!" Roxas stared at the musician with wide eyes.

"We should totally make out," Demyx said seriously.

"We should," Axel nodded, his eyes shifting between the two younger teens.

"Oh my god! That is an awesome idea!" Roxas said and jumped at the other blond.

Demyx was knocked onto his back as Roxas started to attack his lips with his own. Axel stared for a moment, the sight of Roxas sucking on the musician's bottom lip holding him captive. When Demyx let loose a soft moan Axel was finally able to move. Coming up behind the key blade wielder, the redhead slipped his hands around the smaller blonde's chest. Slowly he worked his hands under Roxas' shirt, running his fingers over the blonde's firm abs and chest. Roxas broke the kiss he had with Demyx, turning to face the redhead behind him and grabbing crimson spikes. Pulling Axel's head down, he brought their lips together, immediately forcing his tongue into the redhead's mouth. From behind the pair Demyx groaned slightly and reached out to run his hands through Roxas' hair.

The musician plastered his body against Roxas' back, unintentionally thrusting his hips into the smaller blonde's ass as he began to nip at Roxas' neck. The dirty haired blond ran his hands over Axel's shoulders as the redhead tried to devour Roxas' mouth with his own. Roxas broke the kiss to lean back against Demyx, his hips pushing into the other blonde's causing the musician to gasp. Growling low in his throat, Axel removed his hands from under Roxas' shirt and pulled the blonde's hips forward so they ground against his. Both shuddered violently, sensation clouding their minds. Roxas felt the redhead's hands on his hips, the fingers hooking into his boxers, the fabric being pulled down, and yet he did nothing to stop it. Instead he began to remove Axel's clothing with one hand and Demyx's with the other.

In a matter of minutes all three were naked, Roxas still sandwiched between the two older Nobodies. His back arched as Axel nipped at his throat before shuddering as Demyx ran soft hands along his sides. He was driven by the sensation of it all, thought long ago thrown out the window. Gasping, Roxas thrust his hips forward against Demyx's hand that had just encased his member. He barely registered Axel's soft laugh, usually a warning sign that the redhead was about to do something he wouldn't be too pleased with. Proving his own tell to be true, Axel wrapped his arms around both blondes and pulled them sideways onto the floor. Both Roxas and Demyx let out startled cries as they tangled in the blanket and pillows they had been using when watching the movie. Axel let out another soft chuckle as the blondes glared at him, but his amusement died when Roxas started to smirk.

"No sex for you," the youngest Nobody said.

"But," Axel started.

"Nope," Roxas shook his head and thrust his hips back into Demyx's cock.

The mullet haired musician gasped at the sudden contact, his hands moving to grasp Roxas' hips tightly. Smiling slowly, Demyx winked at Axel over Roxas' shoulder. Sticking his fingers in his mouth for a second, Demyx then positioned them outside the smaller blonde's entrance. "Why don't we give Axel a show he won't forget?" he said.

"Let's," Roxas answered.

Roxas gasped as he felt Demyx insert a finger into him, his eyes sliding shut at the sensation. Axel stared at the sight of the blond as Demyx added a second finger. It was by far the most erotic thing he had seen in his entire non-existence. Roxas' face as he shuddered with each penetration caused the redhead's arousal to become more painful, throbbing through his body and begging for attention. When Roxas moaned loudly, arching as the water wielder brushed against his prostate, Axel lost the desire to watch. Instead he moved up Roxas' body so that he sat at the blonde's head. He had just enough thought process left in his brain to register Demyx's head shake and stopped. The redhead watched as Demyx flipped Roxas onto his stomach and forced him onto his knees.

When the mullet haired musician withdrew his fingers Roxas whined in protest before letting out a startled cry as he was entered again. Axel groaned slightly, a hand drifting down to tend to his own aching member. Seeing him about to touch himself, Demyx smacked Axel's hand away and nodded down at Roxas. The smaller blond was panting heavily as Demyx began to thrust into him and Axel grinned widely. Demyx shifted Roxas slightly so that he was facing Axel and the redhead placed his hand on the back of the blonde's head. Immediately the younger teen lowered himself, taking Axel's length into his mouth. The redhead let out a deep moan as he was surrounded by the wet heat. His breath hitched sharply when he felt the blond deep throat him, pushed forward by Demyx's thrusts.

Axel had always known Roxas was good with his mouth, but damn, he hadn't known he was this good. As much as he had wanted it in the past, Roxas had flat out refused to give him head, something about it being gross. Axel had seen the blond eat too many popsicles to not know that he would have a natural talent for it though and it seemed that all he needed to get over his distaste for the act was to be consumed by mindless arousal. Any thoughts about why the blond was willing to do this were driven from Axel's mind when Roxas ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of the redhead's cock. Gasping for breath, Axel's entire world seemed to center around the blond in front of him. The feeling of that tongue wrapping itself around his shaft, the way he slid farther down Roxas' throat with each thrust from the water wielder, how the younger teen was sucking ever so slightly on him, it was more than Axel could take. He felt himself reaching his limit only seconds before he did, spilling down Roxas' throat. The redhead had to give him credit, he actually swallowed it all instead of just spitting it back out like he had suspected Roxas would.

Axel regained enough sense to realize he was the first one to reach completion and had it been any other time probably would have been embarrassed by that fact. Instead of dwelling on it he reached forward, taking Roxas' neglected length in his grip. Rather than pumping the blond in time with Demyx's movements he began to vary the strength of his grip and allowed the blond to thrust against him. Roxas keened loudly for a few minutes before giving a hoarse cry, spilling over Axel's hand. Demyx cried out seconds later and slumped over Roxas' back as all three of them collapsed in a pile on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Wow, that's what I write when drunk. –Stares/rereads-_

_Mims: You have no idea how entertaining that was to watch you write though._

_Me: -finishes rereading- Wow, just wow. You know, it's better than my first threesome, the one for Holiday Surprises that I haven't posted due to crappiness. Maybe I should drink when I want to write threesomes if they're going to turn out like this. It's still not as good as I would like it to be, but it's a vast improvement in my opinion._

_Cautai: Why don't you have a hangover?_

_Me: Don't know. Oh, I'm writing the end note while sober, but the chapter, that was Mike's hard lemonade talking, and my friend who was leaning over my shoulder while I typed this up. She drank more than me but she was only a little drunk, it was so not fair. Not that I'm supporting underage drinking…even if I did participate. I'm 19 right now, turn 20 in four months. So don't drink and write porn because…um…I don't know why, but don't drink if it's illegal, because it's wrong or something._

_Mims: You are quite the role model, you should give speeches._

_Me: I don't need the sarcasm Mims. Oh, um, I just realized I did some review responses while not quite so sober. If you got a really weird response that's probably why and I'm sorry for any confusion it may have caused, I really shouldn't have done that while intoxicated. I can't even remember who it was that got the messed up responses to redo them. It didn't help that my only slightly buzzed friend was right there telling me it would be funny and I totally should reply. I'm going to hurt her later, if I can catch her that is, she's very good at running faster than me. The hurt isn't only for the responses, she did other crap too and you aren't going to find out what that is because I will keep that a secret until the day I die. Let's just say she's lucky what she did isn't permanent._

_Mims: It was funny._

_Me: I will hurt you._


	9. Asskickingly Furious

_Me: I am so fucking tired._

_Mims: Don't care, write my chapter._

_Me: But I'm so tired. I haven't been sleeping too well lately so instead of trying to actually get some rest I'm writing seme Roxas, what has life come to?_

_Disclaimer:__ if I owned Axel and Roxas those hints in the game would have been much more obvious, like sex on the clock tower obvious._

_Warning:__ Roxas on top!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel likes it when Roxas is ass-kickingly furious.

Axel was in awe. He watched the lithe blond twist in mid air, taking down two attackers with his key blade at once. He moved with such grace, such ease, that the redhead couldn't tear his gaze away. The blond would pivot and slash, arch and stab, practically do the splits for an attack. All in all it led to a rather uncomfortable situation in Axel's pants.

When all the attackers were gone he simply watched as Roxas stood panting, his blue eyes weary yet sharp. He knew he shouldn't, but he did. "That was freaking hot," he announced.

Immediately the blonde's eyes focused in on him. Axel seriously thought he was going to get his ass beat for a second, then Roxas launched himself at the redhead throwing aside his key blades in the process. Their lips met in an instant, Roxas taking control of the kiss with ease. Axel didn't fight for dominance, he rather liked it when this side of Roxas came out. The redhead allowed himself to be pushed to the ground. Distantly he was aware that Roxas had positioned himself between his legs. His pants were yanked down harshly and a finger thrust into his entrance.

Breaking the kiss, Axel groaned at the sudden intrusion, his eyes closed tight in discomfort. Yet he allowed the blond to continue his ministrations, allowed a second finger to be added, and a third. He felt himself being stretched and only slightly filled. Then he felt it, the pleasure that caused his vision to blur and made him cry out in ecstasy. He knew the blond hadn't missed that, knew he was being smirked at, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Roxas continued to assault that spot deep within him. Axel couldn't help but to groan in protest when the fingers were withdrawn, but choked it back when he was slammed into.

Emerald eyes snapped open to stare up at the blond. Roxas' eyes were closed, his face a mask of concentration and Axel was taken aback. The blond actually cared to give him time to adjust, to let the pain lessen before he continued. But that's not what Axel wanted, not why he allowed himself to be dominated. He wanted the creature he had seen in battle, the one who had ruthlessly cut down all opponents without a second thought. That was what he wanted, even if he ended up hurt in the end. Because he knew at least he would feel that, at least Roxas would feel something, and the sadness Axel had seen in the younger teen would be eased for a while.

Even though he wasn't ready, even though he knew it would hurt, Axel thrust himself against the blond with as much force as he could muster considering his position. The ache didn't even register in his mind, Roxas filled his senses at that moment. He felt the blond shudder and begin to sway. Smelled the bitter musk of sweat and sex. Tasted the sweetness of Roxas as their lips came together once again. There was nothing other than the other, nothing other than the body entering him with each thrust. Then there were stars, shooting across Axel's vision and obscuring his view of the blond.

The redhead reached up, grasping Roxas' shoulders tightly. He had to know that the blond hadn't left, that it wasn't a dream. Skin slick with sweat slid under his finger tips, delicately soft despite the lean muscles underneath. Axel let himself get lost in the sensation, knowing that even though he couldn't see the blond that he was right there. He let out a hoarse cry when he felt his length being grasped and pumped in time with Roxas' thrusts. It took all the self control he had left not to buck wildly, to meet Roxas' thrusts instead of his hand. If he didn't it would be over too quickly and the blond would be gone. He knew it, that something had changed, that he had to savor this moment.

Yet soon he felt the heat building and pooling in his stomach. Release was close and there was nothing Axel could do keep it from washing over him. His back arched violently on the cold ground, his head digging into the earth beneath him. He heard his name, soft and distant, before Roxas' small frame collapsed on top of him. Wrapping his arms around the younger teen, Axel kissed the blond spikes. Even when he felt Roxas stir he didn't release him. He couldn't let go, not yet. But he couldn't hold on. The blond stood and looked down at the redhead with a sad smile on his face.

"Roxas," Axel tried to reach for the younger teen, but he was walking away.

"Goodbye Axel," he said over his shoulder.

"Don't do this!" Axel sat up, his hand still reaching for the blond.

"No one would miss me, it doesn't matter."

"That's not true!" Axel yelled. He tried to follow Roxas, but his legs refused to work, refused to let him even stand. "I would! I would! Don't do this!!"

But he was gone and Axel was alone in the darkness. Cold crept over his form and a strangled sob escaped him as he crumpled where he sat.

"_Axel," _a voice said so far away, _"Axel…Axel…_AXEL!"

"Huh, what?" Axel opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. Looking around in confusion the redhead saw Roxas standing in his doorway a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" the blond asked, "You've been in bed all day."

"What?" Axel stared stupidly.

"Dude, get up," Roxas laughed slightly, "Mansex gave us a mission, we've got to get going."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Wow, that's not at all what I set out to do._

_Cautai: How did it get so depressing?_

_Mims: Yeah, that's not what I told you to write._

_Me: I have no idea, but I kind of like it. In case people didn't get it, it was a dream, Roxas didn't really leave._


	10. Giggles in Embarrassment

_Me: I should really get some sleep, but I don't want to._

_Mims: At least eat something, you don't want to pass out because of lack of nutrition_

_Me: I suppose you're right. Ramen and rice time! –runs off to make food- And I have returned! I made rice and added vinegar, soy sauce and nori. It's so goooooood. It's like sushi without any fish…now I want raw fish. Damn, it's too expensive. Oh, um, I wrote an oneshot while I was supposed to be working on this. It's called Not Him and if you like 'holy shit dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!' writing I suggest you check it out. It does have a little rape in it though, so be warned. Well, a lot of rape in it actually. Like I said, holy shit what is wrong with you writing._

_Mims: I'm so proud._

_Cautai: Don't encourage her._

_Me: Holy shit dude! I got 2k for my profile! Thank you so much to everyone who looked me up!_

_Disclaimer:__ I really wish I owned Kingdom Hearts; then I could make a full yaoi sex RPG. But I don't own it so I can't._

_Warning:__ Oh my god. I made spaghetti sauce naughty. How the hell did I do that? No seriously, spaghetti sauce and porn, what the fuck? This is a HUGE WARNING right now; this is kind of messed up in my opinion. So if you are disturbed in any way, I did warn you. I am slightly disturbed, to tell the truth. I actually intend to show this to my therapist the next time I go to see her. So don't flame me for that, how much more can I warn you?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel likes it when Roxas giggles in embarrassment.

The blond just laughed, his cheeks glowing a bright pink. Axel barely even cared that Roxas had dropped the pot of spaghetti sauce; he got to see that face. The face that was so innocent and endearing, making Roxas look seem younger than he really was. He couldn't resist. Axel leaned over and captured the blonde's lips in a searing kiss. Roxas squeaks slightly at the sudden action, but quickly melts into the kiss. His hands tangle themselves in crimson spikes; a low moan escaping into Axel's waiting mouth.  
Axel decided right then and there that he was going to make the blond blush for a completely different reason.

Pulling back the redhead smirked at the annoyed glare he was receiving. "What?" Axel said, "You had some sauce on your lip."

"Oh really?" Roxas blushed fiercely, "Thanks for getting that."

Axel was about to speak again when he saw the blond run his finger through some of the sauce that had landed on the counter and rub it across his lips. Roxas looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and Axel was not one to ignore the invitation. The younger teen probably hadn't expected quite the reaction he got though. Axel launched himself at Roxas, knocking the blond onto the floor and into the splattered sauce. Roxas let out a grunt as he hit the tiles, but was quickly silenced by Axel's lips covering his own. He moaned slightly when he felt the redhead's tongue licking along his lips, opening his mouth to allow it access. As the taste of unknown spices filled his senses, Roxas' hands found their way to Axel's hair, his finger entwining themselves in crimson locks. He was distantly aware of the hand running along his side and lifting his shirt, but it was not until something cold and wet came into contact with his skin that Roxas actually paid attention.

"What the hell?!" he yelped, pushing the redhead up so he could see what was on his stomach, "Spaghetti sauce?"

"Mhmm," the redhead hummed, "Can't let it go to waste now can we?"

The blond was about to ask what he meant when Axel leaned down, his face stopping inches away from Roxas' flesh. Emerald eyes flicked up to meet their sapphire counterpart before the redhead lowered himself and closed the small distance left between them. Roxas' eyes were fixed on Axel's until the redhead's hot tongue licked across his abdomen. His eyes rolling up, Roxas head fell back and it was all he could do to support himself on his elbows as Axel continued to lick the sauce off his skin. The redhead smirked at Roxas' reaction and ran his hand through some more of the sauce. If it hadn't been for the fact that the floor had just been mopped by the Organization clean freak Vexen he never would have been doing this. He made a mental note not to kill Vexen today, if it hadn't been for the icy bastard he wouldn't have gotten to do this after all.

Spreading the sauce over Roxas' chest, Axel used just the tip of his tongue to lap it up. His smirk only grew wider as the blond began to shudder and only just barely caught him when his elbows gave out and he fell backwards. After all, if Roxas smacked his head on the tile and passed out there wouldn't be any fun for Axel. Well, not any fun that didn't involve having another long chat with Xemnas about boundaries and inappropriate behavior. Gently setting Roxas down so that he wouldn't hurt himself, Axel returned to the task at hand. Slowly he licked over the blonde's chest, teasing pink nipples into hardness before he was done.

Axel moved to remove the blonde's pants, but stopped when he saw the mess on his hand. A slow smirk crept onto his face and he instead trailed his hand up Roxas' neck and brushed a finger against his lips. His eyes finally opening, Roxas stared at the redhead as he took the digit into his mouth, sucking lightly. Axel groaned at the feeling, his free hand yanking the blonde's pants away. As Roxas moved on to the next finger, Axel started to remove his own clothing, his pants and boxers quickly discarded. Finally he had to retract his own hand in order to pull his shirt off. It was then that he realized the blond still had his shirt on. With a slight growl he simply tore the garment away, causing Roxas to squeak adorably.

Smiling slightly, Axel brought his lips to meet Roxas', the taste of the sauce washing over him yet again. As soon as he felt the blond relax into the kiss, Axel trailed his hand through the sauce on the floor. Smirking into Roxas' mouth, the redhead gripped the blonde's length. Roxas broke the kiss with a gasp, wide eye looking in between their bodies.

"What the hell Axel?" he managed to get out.

Axel didn't bother to respond; instead he bit into Roxas' neck as he started to pump his hand along the younger teen's shaft. The blonde's head fell back, a moan tearing its way from his throat and Axel chuckled softly. Then a thought occurred to him, one he was sure Roxas was going to like. Leaving the smaller teen's neck, the redhead started to trail soft nips and kisses down Roxas' body. He paused for a moment to suck on one of the pert nipples, delighting in the way it made Roxas shudder and whimper slightly. Continuing downward, Axel nipped at flesh, leaving marks in his wake. Glancing up at Roxas' face, Axel found the blonde's eyes shut tight, his mouth agape as he tried to catch his breath. Releasing his hold on Roxas' length, the redhead didn't even give the blond enough time to protest before engulfing him in his mouth.

Roxas let out a startled cry as he felt himself surrounded by wet heat. Trying to thrust his hips up, he found that Axel had pinned him down. Growling in frustration, Roxas fisted red spikes. His frustration disappeared when Axel ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft, a moan erupting from him. His eyes slid closed when the redhead began to suck, the world dissolving around him. He barely even noticed his leg being hitched up and placed on Axel's shoulder, his hips lifted ever so slightly. Not until he felt a slick digit at his entrance. Gasping as the digit entered him, Roxas looked down at Axel. He was about to make sure the redhead hadn't used what he thought he had for lube when Axel gave a particularly hard suck, effectively derailing his train of thought.

The way Roxas was shuddering under his touch was driving Axel insane. It was all he could do to stop himself from simply taking the blond right there. He prepared the younger teen as quickly as he could, and found himself moaning in time with Roxas by the time he was finished. Withdrawing both his fingers and his mouth, Axel was met with a severely annoyed groan.

"I was close damn it!" the blond snapped.

"Oh hush," Axel smirked as he moved up to lay a soft kiss on Roxas' lips, "Let me do my magic."

"Ego mu-ah!"

Axel silenced the blond with one swift motion, burying himself to the hilt. Panting heavily, the redhead laid his head on Roxas' chest to stop himself from simply thrusting into the body beneath him. After what seemed like an eternity he felt Roxas push up against him. Still holding tight to what little self control he had, Axel began to slowly move in an attempt not to hurt the blond.

"God damn it Axel!" Roxas growled, "MOVE!"

Apparently Axel didn't need to be quite as careful as he thought. Speeding up just a bit, in case Roxas was just being impatient, Axel was met with a frustrated growl. Suddenly their positions were switched and Axel found himself lying in the somewhat sticky red sauce. Roxas smirked down at him for a second before he started to move, bringing himself up only to slam back down. Axel stared at the blond, held captive by the sight of him moving above him. It was only when Roxas let out a throaty moan, his head falling back, that Axel snapped out of his daze. As the smaller teen started to come back down once again Axel snapped his hips up to meet him. Roxas shuddered violently, his back curling in slightly and hands flying out to grip the redhead's shoulders. Had Axel been in a slightly more coherent state he probably would have smirked at the effect he was having on Roxas, but at the moment all he cared about was the sensation and sight of it.

The redhead had never realized just how erotic Roxas could look, how unbelievably hot he was. The way his hair bounced ever so slightly as he moved. How sweat dripped down his body and slid over his perfect abs. The way he started to moan louder and louder until Axel was fairly sure that most of the castle could hear him. On it's own it was enough to drive the redhead closer to the edge, but with the added sensation of it all, it was too much for him to take. Feeling the all too familiar heat pooling in his stomach, Axel reached out and took hold of Roxas' length, pumping in time to the blonde's movements. Roxas started to gasp and pant more heavily, his moans becoming almost desperate as he continued to thrust himself down on the redhead. Suddenly he let out a hoarse shout, his muscles clamping down unbearably tight around Axel as he came. Axel wasn't even aware of his own orgasm, pleasure filling his system as he continued to stare at the blond.

Roxas collapsed on top of Axel, both gasping as they tried to catch their breath. After a moment the blond lifted himself off Axel and sat on the floor next to him. Turning on his side, Axel pulled the blond into a heated kiss. After a moment Roxas broke away, a slight smile on his face. The blond looked around and grimaced. "I am not cleaning this up," he said pointedly.

"Neither am I," Axel looked at the mess they had made, "Let's leave it for Vexen."

"Sounds like a plan," Roxas smiled as he looked down at himself, "Uhg, I need a shower."

"That sounds like fun."

"No," Roxas pointed at the redhead, "You are not taking a shower with me."

"Why not?" Axel attempted to do the puppy dog eyes that Demyx was famous for. He guessed he failed miserably when Roxas just raised an eyebrow at him. When Demyx did that the blond usually crumbled after all.

"I would like to walk later," Roxas sighed as he stood, wincing slightly, "And that is already going to be enough of a problem. See you later."

Axel just watched as Roxas left through a dark portal before summoning one for himself, no reason to stay sticky after all. A few minutes later a shriek was heard through the castle when Vexen stumbled on the ruined kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I turned spaghetti sauce into porn food._

_Cautai: -laughs hysterically-_

_Mims: That's kind of sad._

_Me: It really is. I was actually writing it and going, 'why am I actually typing this? What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stop typing and just start over?' It was actually kind of disturbing. And now I'm kind of tempted to try and turn the most random things into a kink. I need to stop that train of thought right now or it will become very bad for my psyche…And I have failed miserably at that attempt…oh god, the images! They burn!_

_Cautai: It can't be that bad._

_Me: -draws a picture of what's going on in my head-_

_Cautai: OH DEAR GOD!! HOW CAN THEY…WHY?!_

_Me: I need a therapist now…Oh god, they won't go away…That can't even be legal…_

_Cautai: WHY?! OH GOD WHY?!_


	11. Bored

_Me: Oh my god! I have to tell people this! _

_Mims: She is very excited._

_Me: So I had spaghetti for dinner the other night and couldn't stop laughing. So finally someone goes, "What the hell Nicole? What is so funny about spaghetti?" And I look them dead in the eyes and said without faltering, "It's lube sauce." They just stared at me and then a person at another table started laughing hysterically. She turned to me and said, "You read kelle611's story!" And I go, "No, I AM kelle611!" We shared a wonderful fangirl moment after that which involved lots of giggling and talk of how I had ruined something so damn innocent for all eternity._

_Cautai: Congratulations!_

_Me: So something else that's important. I'm using this chapter as a bit of practice for oral. I never feel my oral writing is up to par, so I'm devoting a whole chapter to it. I figure that should force me to improve a bit. So please review, I really want to know what people think of my attempts to increase my skills._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own my dignity, why would I own Kingdom Hearts?_

_Warning:__ Yaoi, that goes without saying though, and oral. What? I don't feel like doing anything remotely witty for the warning._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel likes it when Roxas looks bored.

That had to be Axel's second favorite expression that the blond would get, his favorite was probably soon to come. When Roxas got bored it meant one thing, he was easy to talk into any kind of situation.

"Hey Rox," Axel said, his eyes looking anywhere but at the blond.

"Hm?" Roxas continued to stare off into space.

"Want to do something fun?"

"Meh," Roxas shrugged slightly, "Kind of doing nothing right now."

"Well," Axel finally looked at the blond, "We could actually do something."

"Why not."

That was all that Axel needed. Not waiting for Roxas to move, Axel grabbed the blonde's shoulders and pulled him out of his seat onto the floor. The indignant squawk Roxas let out was silenced by Axel's lips covering his own. The redhead took advantage of Roxas' open mouth and thrust his tongue into the hot, wet cavern. Any protest that Roxas had died in an instant, his eyes sliding closed. Axel's hands seemed to be everywhere, under his shirt, across his back, in his hair, down his pants. Roxas moaned as Axel's hand came into contact with his member. He hadn't realized he had gotten hard.

"Someone's a little impatient," Axel purred in Roxas' ear.

Before Roxas could respond Axel had attached himself to the blonde's neck. A low moan tore its way from Roxas' throat. Axel be damned for going after his sensitive spots, the redhead knew the blond couldn't think when he did that. Roxas was so wrapped up in the feeling of Axel's mouth working over his skin that he didn't even notice that he was being stripped of his clothing. Only when the redhead moved to lay kisses down the blonde's bare chest did he realize that he was completely naked. He was about to ask when that had happened when Axel took one of his nipples in his mouth.

Moaning loudly, Roxas fisted the redhead's hair with one hand, the other coming up to stifle the sounds he was making. He could feel Axel smirking against his flesh, but he honestly didn't care at that point. He couldn't help but to let out a disappointed whimper when the redhead moved on, trailing feather light kisses down his abdomen. Roxas groans slightly when he feels Axel's tongue swirl around his navel. He's so close, yet the redhead stops in his decent. Emerald eyes flick up to the flushed face above him. With a slight smirk he lowers himself, engulfing Roxas' member fully.

Roxas arched into the wet heat, whining slightly when he found his hips pinned down by strong hands. Gasping loudly, the blond let his head fall back and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of it. He shuddered as he felt the redhead run his tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft, stars blooming in front of his eyes. He wasn't even aware his hands were moving until he felt Axel's surprisingly soft hair against his fingers. Fisting the redhead's spikes, Roxas let out a low moan as he slipped further into Axel's mouth, the head of his cock just barely touching the back of the redhead's throat. He damn near lost his mind when he felt Axel swallow, the muscles on at the back of his throat gently massaging the blonde's head.

Axel hummed slightly and Roxas through his head back as the vibrations seemed to flow through his entire body. He could practically feel Axel smirking around his length, and the part of his brain that still retained the ability to think decided it was time to give the redhead a taste of his own medicine. Roxas sat up and grabbed the redhead's waist, pulling it closer to him. He nearly forgot what he was doing when he felt Axel take him further into his mouth, but somehow still managed to move. The blond almost missed the confused look in Axel's eyes, almost. Smiling slightly, Roxas quickly removed the redhead's pants, silently thankful that Axel didn't wear anything underneath them, he didn't think he had enough of a mind left to take those off as well.

Leaning forward, the blond ran his tongue along the length of Axel's shaft, eliciting a moan from the redhead that he quickly echoed as the vibrations hit him. Without any further hesitation, Roxas took Axel's member into his mouth, holding the redhead's hips in place as he did so. Axel moaned loudly as he felt himself being engulfed in velvety wet heat, shivering violently when he felt Roxas moan around him in response. He nearly choked when the blond started to run his tongue along his shaft, Axel's own throat tightening involuntarily at the pure sensation of it. Roxas may not have been able to take as much of Axel in as the redhead could the blond, but damn if he didn't make up for it with that tongue. He was running that tongue along the entire length of Axel's cock, rolling it ever so slightly and making the redhead groan in ecstasy. Roxas in turn moaned when he felt the vibrations shooting through him, pulling him ever closer to the edge.

He could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen, Roxas didn't want it to end just yet. He was damn well going to make sure that Axel came first and most likely tease him to no end about it later. Knowing he didn't have much time left, the blond began to apply suction to the length in his mouth, humming slightly as he did so. He felt the effect he was having on Axel immediately, the redhead's body convulsed like a whip cracking and he shouted around Roxas' length. Roxas swallowed as the redhead spilled himself, and after a moment finally let himself go as well.

The pair lay panting on the floor, their bodies slick with sweat. "We should go," Roxas said finally.

"Why?" Axel sat up to look at the blond.

"Because Zexion told me that if he caught us having sex in the library again that he was going to hit us with a dictionary. He may be a little emo brat, but he's got a good arm," Roxas said as he grabbed his jeans from the floor, "Remember what he did to Marluxia?"

"Good point," Axel said with a slight shudder, "What did you do with my pants?"

"I threw them to the side," Roxas started to look around with the redhead, "Oh, there they are."

"Where?"

"On that bookshelf," Roxas pointed, "Well, see you, I got stuff to do."

Axel watched as Roxas practically fled the library, frowning slightly as he watched the blond. "PERVERT!" a voice screamed and Axel suddenly knew why Roxas had made such a hasty retreat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Yay! I finished a completely oral chapter! I'm so mean to Axel, he's always getting in trouble at the end of the chapter._

_Mims: Why does that make you happy?_

_Me: Don't know. So I am soooo sorry that this took a while to come out, I was at Anime Detour! It was so AWESOME!! I have so many story ideas thanks to it, including a Loveless one that I can't wait to start, but need to finish my commissions before I do. But I can give a preview of one of my other ones that's going to be coming out. Hot chocolaty buttsex. I haven't decided on the pairing or the genre/series that it'll be from, so if anyone wants a specific one or has a suggestion let me know. I'll work on it once I get all my crap out of the way. And holy crap! I just finally saw the trailer for Final Fantasy Versus XIII. It looks awesome! I want it soooooooooo bad, but I need a PS3. Fuck, well I know where my paycheck is going this summer. I need to get a PSP, Crisis Core, a PS3, and about a million games. But Versus XIII has blood, blood! That makes it totally worth the cost. I have a thing for blood…I have weird fetishes. _


	12. Horny

_Me_: _Last chapter!_

_Mims: It can't be over!_

_Me: Sadly, it is. I was supposed to have one more chapter, Pouts, but I honestly can't write it. I've tried for the past two weeks and I've got nothing. I have less than a page of it written and don't want to keep frustrating myself on my extra work. I have a shit load of homework right now since it's the end of the semester and I'm doing this despite that. But the good thing is that I can now concentrate on my actual stories. Therapy should be updated within a week or two, so look out for that._

_Disclaimer:__ I own only this story, no stealy._

_Warning:__ Horny Roxas, what more do I have to say?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel likes it when Roxas is...um...horny.

That's Axel's favorite. The way Roxas would moan his name as he rocked into him, the way the blond would cry out as he came. The look on his face when Axel would bite at his neck, or how he would shudder as the redhead ran his hands up his spine.

"Axel," Roxas' breath ghosted over the redhead's neck, sending soft shivers across his skin. Turning Axel looked into blue eyes darkened with lust and hunger. He had to play it cool, one wrong move and he would have a really pissed off blond on his hands and no sex.

"Yes Roxas," he had to fight to keep his voice level.

"I want you Axel," the blonde's voice was husky as he replied.

So maybe Axel wouldn't have to worry about doing something wrong and getting no sex. Leaning in Axel crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss, slowly leading the blond back towards the bed. When they were close enough he broke the kiss, pushing Roxas backwards. The redhead was mesmerized by the way the blonde's legs splayed out and his golden spikes bounced ever so slightly as he landed. Axel was about to climb on top of him when Roxas started to move. Slowly, almost teasingly, he brought a hand up to the hem of his shirt. Blue eyes locked onto Axel as the hand pushed the shirt up, stroking toned abs in the process. Roxas' eyes burned with a dark fire as he circled one of his nipples with a finger. "Mm," he moaned, "Axel."

Upon hearing his name something inside the redhead snapped. Throwing off his own shirt, Axel practically launched himself at the blond. Ripping away Roxas' top, he attached his mouth to the pert pink bud that the blond had been teasing moments before. A deep moan tore its way out of Roxas' throat and his head fell back. Axel just smirked into the blonde's chest; he knew how he was getting to the younger nobody.

Roxas buried his hand in Axel's crimson spikes and tugged his head up. As soon as they were eye level Roxas crushed their lips together once again. Nipping at the redhead's bottom lip, Roxas was granted entry into the elder's mouth. He always marveled at how Axel could taste spicy, almost like hot peppers. He loved that taste, savored it and couldn't get enough. It was the redhead's turn to moan and Roxas smirked just as Axel had. But Roxas was done playing games; he was just too far gone already to care. Without waiting for the redhead to make a move, Roxas' hands slinked down to Axel's belt. Showing his lack of patience, Roxas tore the material rather than simply undoing it.

"Hey," Axel looked down at the ripped leather, "That was my favorite belt."

"I'll get you a new one," Roxas mumbled, yanking down the redhead's pants.

"You better get me a ne...Ah," Axel's words were cut off when the blond wrapped his hand around his throbbing member.

Roxas just snickered slightly at that, but the look was wiped off his face when Axel suddenly growled and bit into his shoulder. Moaning loudly, Roxas threw his head back to allow for better access as the redhead started to lick and suck on the mark he had left. He barely even noticed when his own pants were torn away, until he felt a finger circling his entrance. Looking at Axel with hazy eyes, Roxas pushed himself down on the finger, forcing it into his body.  
Axel moaned at the face that Roxas made while forcing the digit into himself, it was too erotic for the redhead to take. Hurriedly he inserted another finger, stretching the blond as fast as he could. A third finger joined the others as Axel pumped and stretched Roxas' entrance. "Enough," Roxas growled, "I'm ready."

If Axel had been capable of coherent thought his brain might have exploded at that statement, luckily he was far too turned on to be able to think. Instead he simply pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. With a quick glance up at Roxas' face, Axel thrust in. The redhead gasped as he was encased it tight heat, marveling slightly at how tight Roxas always felt. Leaning his head into the smaller teen's shoulder, he waited for the signal to continue. The blond shuddered under Axel, his breath picking up as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. After a moment he bucked against the older teen, silently telling him to move.

Axel smirked into Roxas' shoulder and met the next small movement with a hard thrust. Roxas let loose a loud cry as his prostate was hit dead on, his vision exploding into a haze of white stars. Axel grunted in response, aiming for the same spot with his next thrust. The blond writhed beneath him, just the way the redhead liked it. It was when Roxas was like this, mewling and incoherent, that Axel felt complete. He had that power, he could make Roxas loose touch with reality, _he_ was what was doing this. There was a certain sense of power in that. But it was the fact that Roxas was so trusting of him when he was at his weakest that Axel really loved. He didn't really care about the sex, though that was awesome and totally mind blowing on its own. No, it was that Roxas chose to share it with him that truly got to Axel.

"Axel," a moaned call drew the redhead's attention back to his partner. Roxas was flushed, his eyes scrunched closed with pure ecstasy and Axel realized just how close the blond was. Increasing his rhythm, Axel reached between their bodies to grip Roxas' shaft and pump in time to his thrusts. "AXEL!" the blond screamed, his head flinging back to dig into the bed.

"It's okay," Axel murmured into Roxas' ear, "Come for me."

The husky whisper was more than enough to throw the younger nobody over the edge, his breath catching and body spasming as he released over Axel's hand and both their stomachs. The redhead managed a few more thrusts into Roxas' clenching passage before coming as well, the blonde's name slipping from his lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I'm done! No more! But I do hate to leave everyone wanting more, so here's what you need to do. I've gone and put this up on AFFN (Adult Fan Fiction. Net for those who don't know what it is already). I have the add chapter option activated, so anyone can add on to the story if they want. I highly encourage people to do that as I would love to see what you come up with. All you need to remember is that the chapters must have to do with an emotion, facial expression, or physical state of being such as hot or cold. So, Axel likes it when Roxas eats ice cream is inappropriate. If I see people adding stuff like that I'll take it down. To get to my AFFN account just go to my profile and click the link. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the ride and I will still respond to all reviews that I get. Bye! I'm off to work on Therapy!_


End file.
